obsesión
by naomiatikawa
Summary: la locura lo llevo a la desesperación , y de la desesperación a la muerte solo hay un paso


**Obsesión**

No supo distinguir el lugar al intentar separar sus húmedos párpados llenos de lágrimas que el había regalado al suelo. Las pestañas de su párpado superior se entrelazaban con las del inferior, y por mas esfuerzo que hiciera no lograba nada mas que un leve cansancio. ¿Cómo era posible que le sucediera eso? , intento ayudarse con sus manos, pero ellas no se acercaban ni a tocar su rostro, las tenía pegadas en la espalda con una fuerte cabuya que dejaba marca de maltrato. Luego sintió la misma sensación dolorosa en sus piernas e intento separarlas inútilmente, estaban cogidas con igual nudo que en sus manos, ¿pero qué sucedía? , ¿dónde estaba? ; la desesperación e incómoda posición lo comía vivo y su cuerpo empezó a moverse en el lugar en el que estaba , además de quejarse entre la minúscula apertura de un trapo que rodeaba su boca y sus labios , sin notar que en el cuarto no se encontraba sólo . Una mano se apoyó en su cabeza, acariciando su cabellera gentilmente.

—Shhh...shhh... — soplo por sus labios intentando formar un sonido tranquilizador — Todo está bien Tetsuya — esa forma de llamarle por su nombre , reconocía esa voz , era su amigo de la alta sociedad , Akashi Seijuuro . Enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello de Tetsuya y luego los sacaba , estirando hasta desenredarlo como un peine.

Sin aun entender la situación sus quejidos pararon y jadeo por el esfuerzo que hizo intentando escapar de las cabuyas . Volvió a donde pensó se encontraba su compañero de equipo.

— ¿Te duelen? — su preocupación era imposible de creer , pero aun así no le quitaba el hecho de no estarlo . Desato la cabuya de las piernas , era la parte del cuerpo de Tetsuya que se encontraba mas incomoda . las marcas rojas que traspasaban su piel dejando que se vieran dolorosas y de gravedad ; la cara del rojizo empezó a lucir incomoda , el ver al pequeño así le parecía excitante , su erección apretaba contra su pantalón . Al menos el pequeño no vio , seguro le hubiese parecido asqueroso o hasta depravador ; pero lo aceptaba , tener una erección con la miseria de otra persona , no podía sonar mas depravado y masoquista . Para mas de su disfrute , quitó las que tenía anudadas en las muñecas y ayudo a que se sentara . No lo había notado antes por el dolor de las cabuyas corrompiendo su piel, pero se encontraba en una superficie afelpada y cómoda . Una brisa recorrió sus hombros , sabiendo así que los tenía desnudos . Seijuuro acerco a uno de estos y lo beso con ternura , causando un espasmo del cuerpo contrario ; de pequeños besos a las partes desnudas del celeste pasaron a ser rosadas leves que daba con la yema de sus dedos ; en las que el rojizo acariciaba con gentileza donde anteriormente beso ; pero aun no , tenia que hacer algo antes de empezar a tener lo que desea de Tetsuya .

Se dirigió a una mesita al lado de su anterior lugar ; ya tenia listo todo lo que haría , era calculador , deseaba que todo saliera a la perfección y así no cometer ningún error que lo perjudicaría ; el medicamento estaba vertido en una jeringa de punta delgada , el filo parecía resplandecer con la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar en el que se encontraban . Paso nuevamente sus labios mojados con un poco de saliva por la piel desnuda del hombro del pequeño , y sin previo aviso , introdujo la aguja por su piel ; causando un agujero por donde pasaba el elemento . Unas gotas de sangre se vieron caer por los lados de la aguja , mientras Tetsuya se quejaba por lo inyectado . Su pulgar presiono la punta levantada del elemento , empujando su liquido al interior del celeste . El sonido de las cuerdas vocales de Tetsuya exigiendo que le liberaran seso cada vez mas , hasta dejar un silencio cómodo en el cuarto.

Su cuerpo no se podía mover y sentía tieso cada movimiento que intentaba llevar a cabo; al verse ya completamente débil , Akashi desato el retazo de tela que llevaba en su boca y sus ojos . Su anterior erección se volvió a formar , esta vez apretando aun mas con la cremallera dando incomodidad a su hombría , ya era suficiente aguantar , no soportaba tener que estar así mas tiempo

— P...Porque ? — su voz logro salir al fin . Se sentía pesado y no solo su cuerpo, su garganta , su voz era un hilo fino que se rompía con tan solo verle , ¿que tenia eso?

— Eres solo mío , y lo sabes — sus recuerdos volvieron , dejando un amargo sabor de boca ; así que había sido esa acción tan sencilla la que había hecho que la poca cordura que aun tenia akashi se acabara , tan mínima acción pero a la vez muy significativa

_A su mente vino el recuerdo de sus labios siendo acercados sin permiso a los contrarios , esos que pertenecían a Aomine Daiki , el as de su equipo además de su luz . Nunca se imaginó que sentiría algo por el , pero la declaración que le había dado era tan simple y honesta , además sin pensar en el celeste ni en sus sentimientos , cogió su barbilla y poseyó esos labios que lo llamaban . Se sentía bien para el moreno , al parecer no estaba enterado de la situación sentimental actual de Tetsuya . En discreto , el y su capitán habían tenido relaciones y ahora eran pareja ; mas nadie lo sabia . Tetsuya perplejo por el beso tan de repente , logro ver la figura de su amante Seijuuro , sus ojos se empezaron a abrir mirando a dirección de Akashi , un temor invadió su cuerpo , el siempre se lo había advertido , Tetsuya era solo de él , de nadie mas , cada vez que pasaban una noche juntos esas palabras macabras pero excitantes invadían sus oídos. _

Ahora entendía todo , Seijuuro tenia la razón de estar enojado , Tetsuya no lo había evitado por el temor de ambas situaciones que pasaba , y ahora sufría la consecuencia de no realizar ninguna acción para alejar al moreno en aquel momento . Akashi desabotono su pantalón , dejando ya ver su miembro eréctil , con una mano empezó a frotar de el , y con la otra cogió de la barbilla hasta acercarlo a su rostro ; de un tierno beso , paso a ser algo mas abusivo y feroz , introduciendo su lengua al interior de la cavidad vocal de Tetsuya , sin dejar en ningún momento su trabajo en su erección ; recostó al pequeño en la superficie , para mayor nexo en el beso . La respiración ya faltaba para Tetsuya ; Seijuuro se separo de el , no deseaba ahogarlo , mas no se retiro de encima del celeste . Su barbilla fue a dar al hombro del pequeño , dando choque a su respiración en el cuello de Tetsuya ; respiraba por su boca , mas bien jadeaba suave , mientras aun masajeaba su erección a tal rapidez que eyaculo en su mano y mancho un poco las piernas del pequeño . cogió de los muslos de Tetsuya , y abrió ambas partes , dejando ver sus partes intimas . Ya Akashi las conocía muy bien , sabia los lugares que mas reacciones provocaban del contrario , pero también sabia que habían mas que el aun desconocía , tenia que conocerlas , y ahora lo haría , es ahora o nunca.

Su mano fue directo a la entrada Tetsuya ; introdujo un dedo , mientras el celeste solo se removía debajo del cuerpo mas grande , e inundaba la habitación con gemidos melodiosos para los oídos de Akashi ; no podía hacer mas que pequeños movimientos , se sentía pesado , muy pesado , le dolía el cuerpo , ¿Qué diablos tenia esa inyección? . Dos dedos masajeaban ahora la entrada de Tetsuya , adentrándose para tocar el punto mas exquisito y lujurioso del pequeño , aun no lo conocía , pero sabia que como cualquier persona lo tenia ; con un tercer dedo a su ayuda , logro alcanzarlo . Ese gritillo tan melodioso salió de su garganta, y a la vez que esto eyaculo en su pecho, manchando la camiseta de Seijuuro que tenia puesta, lo único que poseía en ese momento.

Mierda , ya estaba en su limite nuevamente ; no podía aguantar mas , necesitaba , no , lo deseaba , lo deseaba demasiado como para describirlo en palabras ; ya casi era hora y aun no había terminado su trabajo . Sus ojos fueron a parar a las pupilas celestes que lo miraban algo atemorizado y a la vez con compasión , sabia muy bien que su novio no era muy estable mentalmente , y aun así no puedo hacer nada mas que mirarlo agonizar de dolor en silencio , un silencio doloroso . Akashi cogió de las caderas a Kuroko , y lo acerco a donde se encontraba su entre pierna , nuevamente eréctil ; sin mas que decir , la primera embestida fue la mas dolorosa , aunque se suponía siempre debía ser la mas placentera . La espalda del celeste fue a dar atrás, arqueándose por un dolor excitante, que le brindaba un enfermizo amor .

Las estocadas aumentaban cada minuto que pasaba, y los jadeos de ambos llenaban los oídos del otro . Tetsuya se intentó reincorporar , llevando una de sus manos al cuello de su amante ; intento levantarse ya con esta , pero no pudo mas que bajar al otro , dejando su rostro muy cercano al suyo , separados por milímetros , demostrando su deseo por el contrario con las miradas y alientos . El éxtasis estaba cerca para ambos cuerpos, pero eso no impidió separar sus miradas .

—Pe-...perdón... — logro formular el celeste entre gemidos, antes de eyacular. El momento de la culpabilidad llego , no se podía sentir peor Seijuuro ; aun así no se detuvo en ningún momento , solo siguió hasta que termino en el interior de Tetsuya . Un grito suave salió de su boca, pero fue detenido por un brusco beso que dio Akashi, rápidamente , antes de que cerrara sus ojos .

—Te amo , te amo , te amo , te amo — se estaba desesperando y se ahogaba con sus palabras , tenía mucho que decirle , malditos celos — nunca... — intento tomar fuerzas . Sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas , mas no podía , no quería que la persona que mas amara viera su lado débil ; pero los ojos celeste se iban apagando , poco a poco , sus parpados pesaban mas e intentaba mantenerlos abiertos — Lo olvides …

—También...te...amo... — sus palabras fueron selladas al igual que sus parpados que cayeron uno encima del otro . Ahora si podía desahogarse , pero a cambio de llorar , estiro su mano a la mesa donde antes estaba la jeringa ; a su lado había un liquido , el mismo que había inyectado antes en tetsuya pero fuera de la jeringa ; cogió de este aun sin sacar su hombría del interior del pequeño , y lo trago lo mas hondo que pudo , a la vez dejando resbalar unas lagrimas de sus ojos

—Perdóname — se acostó al lado de Tetsuya y cogió su mano , estaba helado , aunque hace no mas de cinco minutos habían tenido relaciones carnales ; beso la mano del pequeño , acercándola a su boca , y luego sus parpados se cerraron , al igual que los contrarios

_**"la locura, lo llevo a la desesperación, y de la desesperación a la muerte, solo hay un paso" **_

_**NaomiAtikawa~**_


End file.
